Camp Music
by Red Moon Ninja
Summary: Hinata, TenTen, Temari, Sakura, and Ino all go to Camp Music. Neji is sent there to take care of his cuz. He brings along his friends to help babysit his cuz while having fun. But will somthing other than a protective bond form between the two groups?


**Me: I'm bbaaaack!**

**Ino: NOOO!**

**Me: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Sorry I've been gone for awhile. My computer had a sudden crash. But it's working now. Anyway's. I don't own Naruto.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Hinata P.O.V.)**

I race through the deserted streets of Konoha. My heart capacity at it's highest as I ran, knowing the danger I was in. I had to make it to my destination. If I didnt...I shivered to think of what would happen.

As I turned a corner, my eye's narrowed in on an old shack that screamed the words 'DANGEROUS' It had old rickety stairs that could collapse at any given moment. The shattered windows allowed the moon light to stream through to the inside. Chunks of wood was missing, and the paint was peeling. The grass surrounding the shack was as tall as a small child. My reaction? I waltzed right on in.

As I entered, I heard a voice screeching in the back room. It was a wonder I didn't hear it outside. "Where the HECK is that baka of a girl?! If she's late, I swear I'll-" her threat was cut off as I entered the dim room.

I laughed nervously as I looked at the murderous face of my friend, Ino Yamanaka. "H-Hey guys. Sorry I'm," I looked at my watch, "semi-late. But I have a perfectly valid excuse." I said while scratching my probally soon-to-be pounded head nervously.

My friends just looked at me apathetically. "Oh I can't _wait _to hear this one." My friend, TenTen Senshi said rolling her eye's, while I pouted.

"Hey! All of my excuses have been true!" I fake-whined. "At least I made it before the extremely late mark." I defended myself.

"Yeah yeah yeah, What's your excuse this time?" Sakura Haruno, another friend asked, ignoring my awesome defense.

I sighed, "I have good news, bad news, and worse news." This got their attention. "Bad news is, my dad is sending me to Camp Music." At this they gaspedin disbelief. We had promised that we would all go to that camp together. "Good news is, he talked it over with your parentals and your coming with me!" This time they cheered. I sighed. "And finally...the worst news." They quietened down. "My cousin was coming to Konoha this summer. My dad asked him to accompanty us at the camp. He agreed only _if _he got to bring some of his friends. My dad agreed so now we have shaperones during the summer." I finished expecting a chorus of 'WHAT?!' Instead I got silence. Which is unusual for my friends.

I looked at the four other faces in the all looked thoughtfulfor a moment. Finally my friend, Temari Sabaku, broke the abnormal silence. "So your saying that we get to spend the summer away from our parents..." Temari left off.

"Rock out with awesome instruments..." TenTen continued slowly.

"And get to hang out with hot guys..." Ino said dreamily.

"We have one thing to say to all that..." Sakura said.

"WE'RE IN!!!" They yelled before bursting into fit's of laughter. I blinked over and over 'till I to, started to laugh.

"So...am I forgiven?" I asked after I got done laughing.

"Forgiven." Temari said.

"Forgiven" TenTen stated.

"F-Forgiven" Sakura said while chuckling a little.

"Hmmm...I guess you're forgiven. This once." Ino said, actually thinking it over. I sweatdropped. Ino had this strange obsession with punctuality.

"Kewl! The bus to camp leaves next Monday at 3 P.M." I said as Ino gasped over-dramatically with a hand over her mough.

"What?! But that barely gives us enough shopping time!" She exclaimed in an 'OMG' tone. The other's and I all sweatdropped.

"Pig. Next Monday is still a week away." Sakura said while rolling her eye's at the dramatic teen.

"I know! Why must there be so little time in the world?!" She yelled while pulling her hair. We, of course, sweatdropped.

While the other's tried to cheer the depressed blonde up, I gazed at the moon through the broken glass. Suddenly, I saw a shooting star out of the corner of my eye. I quickly closed my eye's and kneeled in front of the window. I put my hands in front of me and wished. '_Wish I may, wish I might. To wish on the star I see tonight. I wish for an exciting change for my friends and I.' _ After I made my wish I stood up to face my friends who each had a bewildered expression. I found myself chuckling as I walked back over to my friends. Hoping that my wish would come true.

**(Gaara P.O.V.)**

I waited patiently for my friend, Neji Hyuuga. Who was abnormally late. As I waited, I listened to the sounds my other friends were subconciously making. Kiba was tapping his fingers against the wooden table in the Uchiha mansions living room. He was actually making a pretty good beat. Shikamaru was snoring heavily as he slept. Sasuke was poppin' his bubble gum.

Ten minutes later, Neji gracefully walked through the doors of the Uchiha compound and into the living room. I swear, sometimes Neji walks like a girl. "It's about time you showed up Hyuuga." I said not gettting up from my position on the comfortable couch..

"Sorry. My uncle decided to call and ask a favor of me." He said calmly while sitting on the leather chair.

"What did he want?" Sasuke asked, not really interested. I just closed my eyes.

"He wanted me to go to Camp Music to babysit my little cousin and her friends. I agreed-" He was cut off by an enraged Kiba.

"What?! You actually agreed?! You baka teme! We made a pact that we would all go together!" He yelled with his fangs bared. His dog, Akamaru, was currently doing the same thing. Plus a growl.

"Ahem. If you'll let me finish. I agreed on one condition. I only agreed if you guys could come with me. What do you say?" Neji asked while closing his eyes, and leaning back in his chair.

"One question. Is your uncle paying our entry?" Shikamaru asked lazily.

"Yeah." Neji replied casually.

"Troublesome. But I'm in" Shikamaru said while lazily closing his eyes.

"Hn. Sure." Sasuke said.

"I'm down with it." I said.

"WOOHOO!!! We're going to camp!" Kiba exclaimed.

The guys started planning as I looked through the open window. I rested my eyes upon the full moon. Suddenly a shooting star flew across the sky. Even though it was silly and childish and completely OOC of me, I went over to the window, bent down and made a wish. '_Wish I may, wish I might. To wish on the star I see tonight. I wish for an exciting change to happen to my friends and I."_ As I finished I stood up and went back to the couch. My friends each had an incredulous expression on there face. It was a hilarious sight and I had to fight the laugh that was threatening to come out.

**(Next Monday)**

**(TenTen P.O.V.)**

I was practically skipping to the bus stop. That's how excited I was to be going to Camp Music. When I arrived at my stop to freedom and fun, I saw three of my friends already there. "Hey guys!" I yelled as I ran to a stop in front of them.

"Hey Ten." Temari said while yawning a little.

"Sup TenTen?" Sakura asked. Through all of this Hinata just nodded her head to the music blasting from her zune.

"Nothin much. Where's Ino?" I replied/asked.

"Probally doing some last minute shopping." sakura said. "You know how Pig is." At this Temari and I laughed. Our laughing was cut short however, when we saw Ino running toward us dragging a long-haired Hyuuga behind her.

"Hey guys! Hinata and I are here!" She shouted excitedly. Temari, Sakura, and I turned out heads to the head-banging Hinata, to the one who was shouting that he was not Hinata.

"Um...Ino. Sorry to tell you this but...that's not Hinata. This is." I said pointing to the Hinata behind me.

"Woah...THERE ARE TWO OF THEM?!" Ino shouted causing Sakura, Temari, and I to sweatdrop and made Hinata look up from her head-banging.

She took out her ear-plugs and asked "Two of what Ino?"

"Two of you!" Ino exclaimed. "you didnt tell me you had a twin!"

Hinata blinked confused. "I...dont..."

"What are you talking about?! Of course you do! Here she is!" Ino said while pulling the unfortunate Hyuuga Hinata mix-up in front of her.

Hinata and Hinata 2 stared at each other. "Neji?" Hinata asked.

"Hinata?" Hinata 2, now known as Neji questioned.

Hinata smiled and said "Girls, this is my GUY cousin Neji Hyuuga. Neji this is Ino Yamanaka," Ino grinned sheepishly. "Sakura Haruno," Sakura gave a cheeky grin. "Temari Sabaku," Temari gave a smirk. "And TenTen Senshi." I gave a smirk and a two-finger wave.

He nodded at us and said "Hi" while glaring at Ino. Suddenly four other guys appeared.

"Neji! What happened between you and the psycho chick?!" A brown haired, red fanged faced guy exclaimed anxiously. I could see Ino getting really mad.

"Hey! I am NOT a 'psycho chick!' I just mistook your friend for my friend!" Ino exclaimed annoyed.

"Oh yeah? I bet your friend dosnt look anythin like Neji, you dumb blonde!" Fang-face challenged.

"Yeah? Here she is!" Ino yelled as she pushed a poor defenselessHinata in front of her.

"Um...Hi?" Hinata said uncertainly. Fang-face and the other boys looked at her, then to Neji, then back to Hinata.

"Are you serious?! They look nothing alike! Except for the eye's. Hey! You're a Hyuuga! You can prove my theory that all Hyuuga's have metal poles stuck up their butt!" Fang-face shouted happily, unawared of the danger he was in. Hinata was already turning red from anger.

"Excuse me?! I do NOT have a pole stuck up my butt! The other Hyuuga's might. But **I **don't!" Hinata yelled at the startled fang-face.

"W-Well it looks like you do right now." Fang-face said stupidly.

Hinata cracked her knuckles dangerously. "**What did you SAY!?**" She growled. She now had steam coming out of her ears.

Fang-face gulped. "N-Nothing."

"That's what I thought." With a last glare she hopped on the bus that had just arrived.

Over my shoulder I heard Fang-face ask Neji "Neji...Why did your uncle send us to protect her if she does that well enough already?" Fang-face asked.

Neji shook his head "I don't know Kiba...I just don't know." He said.

I smirked and jumped on the bus after Hinata.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bad ending but oh well. R&R please! (Gives super cute puppy dog pout.)**


End file.
